


stay gold #3

by LozzyWizzy



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozzyWizzy/pseuds/LozzyWizzy
Summary: 前幾篇在這裡：https://lozzywizzy.lofter.com/
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 2





	stay gold #3

**Author's Note:**

> ＊注意是25 喔........................
> 
> （車）

說完歌名的瞬間，他便沉入那湛藍的池水中。溫熱的唇貼上另外一半，像要將人拆解入腹似的，那人用力咬上自己的唇，連淡淡的鐵鏽味道都嘗得到。直至兩人喘不過氣，金宇碩有些缺氧地倒在曹承衍身上，他才發現他們不知何時躺到了床上。

曹承衍凌亂的頭髮散在他床上，渾身散著熱氣和自己的味道。紅熱的唇和臉頰、關節處、甚至是掀起而裸露在外的腹部都染著粉色。濕潤的眼睛直盯著金宇碩，待他們喘過氣，躺在床上的人又是伸手把撐在自己身上的男人向下扯過，接續舔拭對方被自己咬得微腫起的唇、撬開門齒用舌頭挑逗著。

金宇碩的手本能的將伸進身下那人的衣服裡摸索，他用指腹描繪著腰側那精細的手槍紋路，再接著一節一節肋骨向胸前敏感部位撫去，不用一下搔著就能聽見對方從唇與唇間洩出的呻吟聲。

「哈、哈啊……宇碩……」

曹承衍間續的聲音稍微拉回金宇碩的理智，他退開纏著的吻和從彼此舌上牽起的銀絲，喘息等對方接著想說的話。隨著彼此的呼吸聲漸漸平穩，金宇碩在曹承衍吐出第一個字時暗自以為後頭接著話是要拒絕，都做好被拒絕的準備了，可是那人只是脹紅著臉、在金宇碩的注目自己脫去短褲，直接袒露在眼前的潔白膚色和泛著紅的深處。

「……吶…宇碩直接來也可以的……」  
「……知道自己在說什麼吧？」  
「當然。」

曹承衍甩開褲子，一雙白皙的長腿勾住伏在身上那人的腰往自己靠，手不安分的撩起金宇碩的衣服往內頭的肌膚恣意撫著，意思再明顯不過。金宇碩也不多確認，他脫去上衣，露出精實的腹肌和手臂線條。曹承衍也不避位地直盯著看，等動作結束後前傾輕啄著對方的胸口，再接著向上吻至優美線條的下顎、唇、鼻尖。

即便曹承衍說可以直接進去，金宇碩還是先兩指再三指的舒展過，再一次出乎踏意料外的是那內裏除了已經充分放鬆拓展過，甚至是已經潤滑了。他略為吃驚的一愣沒被曹承衍看漏，對方輕聲笑了後主動伸手引導金宇碩挺入自己體內。

總有種自己是被圈套困住、每一步都被猜中地上當感。金宇碩緩慢進出的同時浮現這樣的想法，但還沒能細想，就被曹承衍甜膩的低吟聲退去思緒，那聲音催促著他加速動作直到連續音都被斷開成細碎的裝飾音符、甚至只剩下喘息聲。

曹承衍的體內緊緻且溫暖，一次又一次撞擊對方軟肉又會讓裡頭不時抽蓄，這讓金宇碩好幾次差點就這樣直接去了。他只好低頭吻著希望能讓曹承衍放鬆點，破碎的聲音也因此被止住，只剩下「嗚、嗚嗯」的悶哼。

金宇碩將那人柔軟的腰身往上提好更深入，這一動作讓吻暫時分開，也在頂入的時候撞上對方最為敏感的部位，壓上那塊軟肉時他沒錯過曹承衍一瞬間變化的呻吟聲。他知道自己沒找錯地方，接續著幾次衝擊都直往那位置，引得對方止不住發出愉悅的聲音。

「啊、哈啊……宇碩……好舒服——啊！」  
「……嗯……我知道……」  
「不行……這樣哈、嗯……很、嗯嗯……大聲……」  
「音樂開……著……沒關係……」

急促的鼓聲淹過他們的喘息聲還有濕潤拍打的水聲，一切都被淹蓋在和床上哭泣的人同樣的歌聲之中。金宇碩扶起曹承衍讓他坐在自己身上，深入淺出的一系列動作不曾中斷過，隨著音樂將到尾聲而漸快的節奏侵略著曹承衍的內部，他舔舐那人因為太過舒服而不受控制淌下的淚水，滿是彼此情慾的味道。

快高潮時，他抽出自己的和對方已經吐出過幾次白濁的上下迅速用手抽動著，接著在兩人合拍的呼吸聲中一塊達到高潮。曹承衍像洩了氣的氣球，最後只能顫抖著靠在金宇碩肩上，他緊緊抱著金宇碩，待餘韻退出前都還發出甜甜的呻吟。

金宇碩大力喘氣，他茫然看著手上兩人造成的黏膩，怕一手白濁沾染上全身燙得粉紅的曹承衍身上，他手指向上用手腕靠上那人的後背用遍紐的方式擁抱對方。待呼吸平穩才輕輕推開曹承衍，再輕柔吻上對方的眼角將最後一點淚水舔去。

他們簡單清理了後就疲倦的仰躺在床上，凝視著紅褐色的天花板。

「……每次練習完很累就倒在地上、盯著天花板，好像是常態了。」  
「不過練習室的地板很硬，躺太久的話會很痛。」  
「可是沒辦法啊，不休息的話又熱又難受。不過現在就好多了。」

金宇碩側過身看向曹承衍，而對方也同樣別過頭來看著他。深色的眼瞳中反射出自己的模樣，他們赤裸著身子仰躺在床上，電腦還在單曲撥放，但進了耳裡卻不知何時跳轉成meaningless。

「因為有宇碩在。」

他聽到這句高音上揚後，接著的是那句呢喃似的rap詞。金宇碩既討厭這首歌，又愛著。他能從一字一句、一音階又一節旋律中聽見自己內心深處同樣的悲傷隨著曹承衍的聲音和樂著。但他愛著唱著歌的人、愛著這首既記錄著悲傷同時也帶走痛苦的歌。他知道在這首沒有意義卻充滿意義的歌後，隨之撥放的是dream。

看著曹承衍上揚的嘴角，金宇碩隱約察覺到或許從這隻狐狸溜進自己房裡的那一刻起……或許從更早一點的時候，狩獵就開始了＿＿由本該是獵物的對象主導的狩獵遊戲。

「……近視的話眼前模糊一片根本沒辦法對焦，其實舞台上如果有突發事件就挺棘手的。」  
「嗯嗯，確實呢。宇碩會過敏所以也不能帶隱形眼鏡。」  
「後臺練習的時候也是，其實鏡子前面自己的表情根本看不清楚。」  
「不過宇碩臉很好看，怎樣都不錯。」  
「明明知道SNS上頭的話會有多難聽，但我還是會想在裡頭找點甚麼。」  
「我也很喜歡三不五時上去看大家的想法，和宇碩一樣喔。」

他也不知道自己怎麼搞得，連貫性、邏輯都沒有話一句句話語自動從口中冒出。而曹承衍也沒多問些甚麼，只是跟著附和著些稱讚。他的視線又開始模糊，溫熱的淚滑過他的臉頰，止不住的顫抖讓他不自覺抓緊被單。

「很想看清楚點，但越是看清楚就越是會失去些什麼。如果不論如何都會持續錯過與失去……那是不是從根本就錯了呢。」

金宇碩看著反射自身模樣的鏡子，過去他享受舞台、隊友陪伴、粉絲的開心模樣迅速的被抹去，只剩下他自己站在鏡前，練習、退去表情、堅定著矗立在空蕩的練習室。漫長冬季的冰雪把他的臉映照得慘白，穿著深藍色制服的90幾位練習聲和他擦身而過，但他也只能掛著淡漠的笑容停駐在鏡子前。

任憑模糊的世界張狂地將他的舞台粉碎，直到唯一清晰的曹承衍一把拉住自己。

「那就把我看清楚了，然後用力握緊、不要放開不就好了？」

那人溫柔地把自己的淚水抹去，逗笑著看著他說：「就跟宇碩之前做的一樣。」

「我……什麼時候……」  
「吶，宇碩，你知道我背上的刺青是什麼嗎？」  
「不是鏡子和裡頭的熱情嗎……」  
「不、不是喔。」

曹承衍笑著，他抓著金宇碩的手往自己後頸撫去。

「鏡子裏映照著的熱情是你呀。金宇碩。」他輕輕微笑，有點害羞地別過眼神、低低嘆了口氣，左右變換著的視線和上下煽動的睫毛，最後曹承衍向上直看著金宇碩道：「是你在我面前……你是我的情與熱啊，對舞台的、對夢想的具現化。呀，真是，一定要我說這麼清楚嗎？」

暈眩的現實中若是只能看清一件事、握緊一人的手，他希望是曹承衍。

金宇碩緊緊擁抱著他想永遠擁有的唯一，此時此刻他能不透過反射與折射的鏡與光去感受到這個人。是漫長冬季過後的暖陽、是曾與他經歷相同痛苦與悲傷模樣的半身、是一塊步向絢爛金色聚光燈下的夥伴、是他熱情與渴望的化身、是他所追求的一切。

「你也是我的夢呀。」

「所以你是什麼時後開始知道的？」

終於掙脫也滿足那黏人的狐狸，他們洗完澡、換好床單，金宇碩關燈躺回床上問著還賴在他房間的曹承衍：「知道……我……喜歡你？」

「嗚嗯，也沒有準確的時間點。」那人把被單掀起迎接金宇碩進入被中，待對方就定位才接著說：「不過大概是節目最後你明明哭得妝都花了，還硬要假裝很堅強來安慰我的時候？」

「我哪有假裝，是誰哭到眉毛都快消失了啊。」  
「明明是宇碩先開始哭的啊！」  
「好，如果你說清楚當時的狀況我就承認是我先哭的。」

金宇碩看的曹承衍在黃褐色床邊燈的照耀下愈來愈紅的臉頰，推斷這人絕對臉皮不夠厚到說明清楚。就算勇氣足夠他早前夠主動吻上自己好了，應該也不夠現在這場合使用。

但事情往往都和金宇碩想的不同。

「就、就……」曹承衍吱吱嗚嗚的，他飄移著眼神，最後下定決心似的低聲說著：「金黃色的燈光照耀下的你……很美。」

「……曹承衍你再說一次。」  
「才不要！」  
「快點。」  
「不要！」

他拉過閃耀金色光芒的人，覆蓋上吻，一次又一次。

「……喜歡你。」  
「嗯，我也是。」


End file.
